Kaede Kayano
Kaede Kayano (real name Akari Yukimura) is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. She is one of Nagisa Shiota's best friends and is, by her own admittance, currently in love with him. Statistics *'Name': Kaede Kayano, Akari Yukimura (real name), Haruna Mase (stage name) *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': January 9 (fake birthday); November 9 (real birthday) *'Classification': Human, Mage, Assassin-in-Training, Actress, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 146 cm (4'9") *'Weight': 39 kg (86 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Hazel *'Hair Color': Green *'Relatives': Aguri Yukimura (Older sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Holy Arts, Highly Professional Actor, High Intelligence, Expert Assassin, Enhanced Agility and Endurance *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife, Anti-Sensei Handgun, Class E's Special Cloth *'Weaknesses': Grows reckless or lacking in foresight during combat while focusing on her target. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Light Daggers, Explode, Photon, Ice Edge, Cyclone, Earth Mine, Flame Beast, Majestic Salvo, First Aid, Healing Circle, Fairy Circle, Barrier, Joan's Shield, Fleetfoot, Insight, Remedy, Holy Cannon *'Voice Actor': Aya Suzaki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Kaede is an Asian girl with a short stature. She has a little frame, hazel eyes, and light green hair which is always fashioned in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails. A running gag for her appearance is that she is "forever flat", referring to her not having noticeable breasts like the other female students in the class. Despite this gag, many characters describe her beautiful based on her pigtails and short size that compares her to a human-like nekomata (a cat yōkai in Japanese folklore). She is wearing a grey blazer with lined-black edges, buttoned thrice with one undone, over a white button up long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey mini skirt with black-lined edges, knee high black socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Kayano is one of the most cheerful, kind, and passive members of the class. She frequently acts as support in assassination attempts with her ability to assess the situation and adapt herself to them. Despite her apparent passive nature, Kaede is an empathic and strong-willed person who can be extremely determined to the things that interest her or cares about, such as her love for sweets, and more tragically, her sister's fate. She also experiences a severe complex when it comes to her sex appeal, loudly voicing her discomfort when being around large breasted women. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Holy Arts: A Magic-type Superpower that grants Kaede the ability to manipulate mystical energy in various elemental forms of light, fire, ice, wind and earth. *'Light Daggers': Kaede summons up to three light dagger constructs that fly at the enemy. *'Explode': Kaede summons a small ball of fire that causes a massive conflagration when it hits the enemy. *'Photon': Kaede produces a shining glyph on the enemy, which then explodes to deal light-elemental damage. *'Ice Edge': *'Cyclone': *'Earth Mine': *'Flame Beast': *'Majestic Salvo': *'First Aid': *'Healing Circle': *'Fairy Circle': *'Barrier': *'Joan's Shield': *'Fleetfoot': *'Insight': *'Remedy': *'Holy Cannon': Master Actor: As a professional and prodigal actress, Kaede is renowned for her skill to play any type of role flawlessly, due to her remarkable adaption skills and empathy. Due to this, she was able to fool Class E's students and staff during the school year, and after the graduation, she started to professionally act again in her own way. All of them believed the fake identity she created. However, her acting abilities become unaffected or dulled to Karma, Nakamura and Nagisa after her failed assassination attempt on Korosensei at the field. Keen Intellect: Kaede is revealed to have a very high level of intelligence, as she was noted for being the first one to pass the Kunugigaoka transfer student exam on her first try, and even could implant the tentacle cells into herself in order to control them in a very short time. Unlike Itona, and despite not receiving any kind of treatment, her intellect isn't impaired in the slightest by the tentacles. Perhaps her true level of intelligence was first hinted at during her first attempt to kill Korosensei, devising a plan based on her love of pudding, and although the plan failed, the simplicity and how well thought out the plan was immensely impressed her classmates. In the environment of Class 3-E, Kaede has great logistical skills to support planning of assassinations. Expert Assassin: Although hidden during most of the Assassination Classroom series, Kaede clearly excels in the skills required for a talented assassin, being able to blend into the background very easily, keeping her true objectives and intentions hidden from friends and foes alike, regardless of their skill at discernment, and being able to strike without being noticed. Shiro states that, out of all of the Class E students, she is the most qualified one to be an assassin but Kayano herself states that Nagisa was the best assassin in the classroom after she was defeated by Nagisa through a French Kiss. Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Aguri Yukimura *Nagisa Shiota - Kaede and Nagisa are regularly seen together and appear to be good friends. During the Assassination Test of Courage, Korosensei paired Nagisa with Kaede. *Koro-sensei *Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *Manami Okuda *Yukiko Kanzaki *Blue *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Hinata Okano *Toka Yada *Yuzuki Fuwa *Hinano Kurahashi In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Mage Category:Yukimura Family Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters